To My Dear Darling Shinya
by Komi-chan
Summary: Die x Shinya Dir en grey . Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story, and the events in this story are pure fiction. Even if I wish they weren't.


'_Dear Shinya—'_

"Too boring…" Die mumbled and crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the bin.

'_To Mr. Terachi Shinya—'_

"Too formal…" he mumbled again, tossing out yet another piece of paper.

'_Shin-chan!'_

"Well, I'm sure Shin won't kick my ass for that one…" he said to himself, knowing how much Shinya hated the pet name he had given him. Die was baffled. He had been trying unsuccessfully for hours, while he was supposed to be writing music, to finally confess what he had felt for Shinya for so long. Every day at practice, he would walk in and see Kaoru and Toshiya in each other's arms, and all he could imagine was him and Shinya doing the same. It wasn't as though Die and Shinya had a bad relationship, they were great friends as soon as Shinya learned to ignore Die's teasing, but..

"But how could I ever tell him I love him?" Die whispered to himself, not noticing the soft padding of feet on the carpeting behind him.

"Love who?" a timid voice questioned from the other side of the room, which Die immediately recognized as Shinya himself.

"Uhh… no one, it's nothing Shin. I'm just... umm… thinking? Yeah, that's it, thinking," Die stuttered out, trying to hide his current attempt at a love letter by covering it with his arms.

Shinya stepped closer to Die, kneeling down beside him and trying to look at the paper being hidden. "Can I read?" he asked, knowing Die was supposed to be composing as Kaoru had asked him to do earlier, "Maybe I can help a little bit."

"No, no, it's fine Shinya, I got it," he said with his best attempt at a reassuring smile, hoping Shinya would go practice instead of staying and insisting his help, but Shinya did neither of those things. Reaching down towards the trash bin now filled with crumpled paper, he picked one off of the top of the pile and pulled it open as Die tried to casually look away, somehow thinking that would get him out of the situation he was about to be in.

Shinya's eyes slowly moved over the heading, and across the words below it. "Die…" he whispered, biting his lip as he reread it to make sure what he had seen was real.

'_To my beautiful, wonderful, perfect, dear darling Shinya,_

_I love you. I love you more than you could ever know, more than I ever thought I would--' _of course, Die cut off there when he decided it would be too cheesy, but Shinya still got the point

He slowly put the paper back down onto the ground, still open, and looked at the bright-haired man next to him. Die had given up on trying to get out of it and looked back at Shinya, staring into the chocolate-brown pools of innocence that were looking up at him with… with what? Love? Fear? Hate? Die couldn't tell, but it made him nervous and he didn't know what to say from there.

"Shin… umm… I…" he couldn't even say anything more, he was scared out of his mind that Shinya hated him, that the friendship he had worked so long and hard to build had just come crashing down thanks to one letter. He quickly looked away from the beauty next to him and bolted out the door, and then out the front door of the studio, earning him surprised looks from Toshiya and Kaoru (but certainly not from Kyo, who was, of course, asleep on the couch).

Die didn't know where he was going. The park? The beach? Anywhere he could settle his thoughts and try to think of a way to fix his relationship with Shinya.

Shinya, on the other hand, had just come out of the front door and was trying to follow the other man, which really wasn't hard due to his bright-red hair. They both ended up at the park, Shinya following a while behind Die and thanking the gods when the other man finally sat down so he didn't have to run any longer.

Even from behind, Shinya could tell Die was crying. His shoulders shook violently, and his head was hung, buried in his hands. Shinya hated to see him like this, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He was going to fix it.

"Daidai…" he whispered softly as his arms slipped around Die's chest, hugging him and burying his face in the crook of Die's neck.

Die's crying quickly subsided, he was shocked Shinya had bothered to come look for him. "Shin…? What are you…?"

"You shouldn't have run away, silly. You didn't give me the chance to say…" Shinya trailed off as his arms unwound from Die's chest and he walked around front of him, sitting next to Die on the bench and pulling him in for a shy kiss before he smiled that bright smile again, "..how much I love you too."

A/N: Comments please? I wrote this really quickly, just an idea that came into my head during computer class 3


End file.
